1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to footwear display devices. More specifically, the invention relates to footwear display devices capable display an intelligible message.
2. Description of Related Art
Athletic shoes have become a status symbol among children and young adults. The athletic shoe industry is constantly attempting to bring new products to the marketplace. A new development in the athletic shoe technology is the electronic display apparatuses. As people walk, run and jump, one or more lights emit light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009, issued to Rodgers on Jul. 18, 1989, discloses flashing footwear wherein a shoe is equipped with a cell, a mercury switch, a set of light emitting diodes (LEDs), and electrical connections therebetween. When the shoe is moved out of the horizontal position, the mercury switch closes the circuit and the LEDs flash pursuant to a timing circuit. This system does not, however, disclose a means for using the lights to display an intelligible or graphic message using alphanumeric as well as other symbols.